This invention relates to a training device, and more particularly, to a training device to aid instrucion of students learning to become computer operators.
It is an object of the invention to simulate a computer terminal with a screeen and keyboard in an inexpensive and portable manner to eliminate the need to provide each student with his own expensive hardware during the initial period of instruction and to permit each student to study the procedure to be learned outside of the classroom.